The Dragon King of the North
by Infinitis
Summary: This story is out of the series The Dragon Chronicles (you know; Dragon’s Milk). In the halls of the young King, a big commotion has begun about a Rebel Nation trying to take over their small and peaceful Northern Kingdom. People whisper about re-awak


The Dragon King of the North  
  
By Infinitis ^.^  
  
Summary (well, it's not really a summary): This story is out of the series The Dragon Chronicles (you know; Dragon's Milk). In the halls of the young King, a big commotion has begun about a Rebel Nation trying to take over their small and peaceful Northern Kingdom. People whisper about re-awaking the Great Dragon- Escaflowne to help their small kingdom in the fight. But now one knows the whereabouts of this Legendary Escaflowne, except the dragons. The Wise Man of the court tells the Wine eyed King to ask the Oracle about the situation. Her words were "Go and Find the green eyed girl of the Southern Kingdom. She will show"...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the Dragon Chronicles by Susan Fletcher  
  
Note: Kitomi is Hitomi. Since she is from the line of Kara and Kaeldra, I wanted her to have a 'K' in the beginning. Have fun reading! ^____^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Of the Northern Kingdom  
  
In the story of the Dragon Chronicles, an island in the north is used to keep the Dragons safely away from their homes and crops. Generations pass by and both worlds grow. The Southerners think that the north is isolated from humans, but they are wrong. The north feels the same about the south. The Northern Kingdom is small yet powerful. Great Dragons protect it and the people there protect the dragons. The Northern Kingdom rides the dragon as the southerners would horses.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yea shall find if thou art shall look -The Bock of Kir  
  
"Your not doing it right, 'Tomi! It's the pine leaves first, then the verillia flowers," exclaimed a young woman. She sits at a healer's table. Her blond hair was all neatly bound in a red leather strap on top of her head. The young woman was teaching a girl named Kitomi, a year younger then the lady, about the healing arts. As you can see, Kitomi is not very good at it.  
  
"This cure is confusing! Can we just do a more-less complicated one?" Kitomi complained, turning her head to her friend. Her honey-blond hair swirled about her. Bright Green eyes pleading.  
  
"Ok then, how about... Vermillion fever cure?" the blond woman said mockingly.  
  
"Millerna, everyone knows that one! And plus, we don't have any Dragon's milk around," Kitomi pouted, arms crossed in front of her chest  
  
"If your brain hurts that much," Millerna sighed. "then I guess you could take a brake."  
  
Kitomi ran out of the door to the outside. She loved the fields of her home, the wind blowing through her hair, and the soft grass of the hills. The fifteen-winters-old flopped down on the fresh grass to rest. Kitomi lay on her back and watched the clouds pass by. Millerna followed.  
  
"Aren't you getting your tunic dirty that way?" Millerna asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"No mother!" Kitomi said mockingly too with her eyes crossed. Both of the girls laughed. Millerna looked to the sky as well.  
  
"I wonder what the dragons do in the north now," Kitomi asked, semi to herself.  
  
"It's been a couple of generations since Lyf brought them there. Who knows what they do these days," replied the blond young woman.  
  
"Do you think I could see one someday? Just like my ancestors?" Kitomi turned to her friend.  
  
"Well, you are a Dragon Girl!" Millerna poked Kitomi in the eye.  
  
"Ow! Hay, it's not my fault I have green eyes." She sneered back at Millerna's blue ones.  
  
"I think it's weird to have brighter green eyes then your mom's. It's like you actually drank some Dragon's milk!"  
  
Kitomi grunted and rolled to her side. "I get that from everybody!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the north, a young King with raven black hair and red wine eyes prepares for a long journey. He flings a pack of provisions onto his riding dragon. An advisor tried to talk him out of his quest.  
  
"What if the Oracle is wrong? What if there are no girls with green eyes there or any other human being? You know well as I do that the south is isolated! What happens if you die or get hurt there? Why don't..."  
  
The young man cut him short. "Why don't you just leave me alone for one minute?" the King put a hand on his Advisor's shoulder. "I'll be fine! The Oracle is never wrong and plus, I need all the help I can get to try and stop this war," he said reassuringly. The young king jumped onto his dragon and flew to the south.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitomi and Millerna walked in the marketplace looking at whatever teenagers loved to look at. They were standing in front of a jewelry cart when all of a sudden, people started to look and point to the sky. Kitomi looked at where the fingers were pointing at and saw a greenish brown dot with wings flying to the marketplace. The more the thing came closer, the more frightened the people got. Some already started to scream and run. Kitomi strained her eyes to see what it is. All she could make out was a long neck and a ...boy?  
  
"Dragon!!!!!" a man shouted from the crowds.  
  
"They're coming back to rampage us!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Run!!" Everything went into chaos. People starting pushing down people. Millerna tried to get Kitomi out of there, but with all the people pulling and pushing, she lost her in the crowds. A woman bumped into Kitomi and looked at her eyes. She screamed and pointed at the green-eyed girl.  
  
"She's the one! She has those eyes! She's the one who brought them back! She kyned with them from the north to attack!" The woman yelled. People looked at her and started to angrily run to Kitomi. Strongmen held her wrists as she tried to get away. People got stones and food to throw at her. Some even came to beat her up. Kitomi stopped struggling and surrendered to their beatings. 'Someone help me!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The young king looked at the little village below him. He sees the people running away.  
  
"Damit! Fly faster! We have to find that Girl!"  
  
He came to a part of the village marketplace where people weren't running. The King saw people throwing stones at a piticuler spot. He notices a girl lying on that secluded spot. 'How can people be so cruel?'  
  
"Fly to that girl!" he yelled to his dragon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's coming towards us!"  
  
"Leave the girl there as a sacrifice so it won't hurt us!" People start to run again. They kick and step on Kitomi as if she was a stone herself. Most of them were gone when he came near the broken young woman. He slides off his dragon while it was flying low and ran to the girl. The King picks up the girl with his strong arms and gets back on his dragon.  
  
"To the mountains!" he commands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Millerna still surches for her friend and cuts through the crowds. She sees the dragon in the distance. A boy jumps off of it and comes back on with a girl similar to...  
  
Millerna gasps. "KITOMI!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
What do you think? Sorry if it's a little short! Plz Plz R&R ^_____^ G2G  
  
Infinitis ;p 


End file.
